Quizá
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Quizá no había imaginado todo porque fue capaz de ver durante un breve segundo la salvaje belleza que había visto durante meses bajo el hechizo. Quizá no todo fue magia…pero esa simple palabra cambiaba todo. Ella era una bruja, un monstruo, y él había caído ante su embrujo./ Este fic participa en el reto "Citas célebres v.2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas célebres v.2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_**Quizá**_

_No desear nada es no vivir. —__**Paul Géraldy**_

* * *

.

—Puedo…ayudar —murmuró Merope tímidamente acercándose con torpeza y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. El sol estaba en todo lo alto, irradiaba tanto calor que gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro apuesto, y sus labios resecos expresaban sin palabras lo sediento que estaba y lo lejos que estaba de casa.

Él la observó con desdén, irritado por su acercamiento pero también resignado a aceptar su ofrecimiento, su cantimplora no tenía una sola gota de agua. Tomó el vaso diciendo un seco "gracias" y lo llevó a los labios, antes de que incluso una sola gota de agua llegase a su garganta un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Cecilia. Su amiga, su novia…su amante. Como la extrañaba, era tan hermosa que el solo observarla ya suponía un placer grato para sus ojos; la muchachita harapienta y sin una sola gota de belleza que estaba frente a él, bajo el terrible sol, no había sido lo que esperó cuando salió a cabalgar ese día. Bufó para sí mismo, molesto, sería la última vez que cabalgaría sin Cecilia, si ella no estaba disponible no saldría, eso le ahorraría que muchachitas tontas e ingenuas se le acercaran como las moscas.

Entonces bebió, más seducido por el intenso aroma al shampoo de flores que usaba Cecilia que por la sed en sí misma. El líquido fue dulce, como caramelo puro, adictivo, y contuvo un escalofrío cuando algo dentro de sí se encendió, prácticamente podía jurar que sentía el líquido recorriendo sus venas, marcando y cambiando. Los pensamientos de Cecilia se rompieron en fragmentos y no tuvo deseo alguno de repararlos. Su suave cabello ondeado, sus labios rojos, sus ojos azules…todo se evaporó, una nueva imagen se acopló e invadió todo. Al principio fue como una imagen mal sintonizada, pero volvió a beber y todo se aclaró.

Devolvió el vaso vacío con una extraña sensación.

Y la vio.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, de piel pálida y bella y tímida sonrisa, de un largo y lustroso cabello, de vestido sencillo. La imagen de la más pura perfección. Su corazón fue a mil, bajo de un salto de la cabalgadura sintiéndose como un tonto. Ella estaba ahí, sonriéndole ¿Por qué él no le había prestado atención?

—Ya…me…me recuerdas, Tom —susurró con dulce voz y las mejillas rojas. Fue una mezcla de pregunta y afirmación.

El recuerdo de una niñita sosa y maltrecha vino a su mente como un pálido eco, después recordó perfectamente. ¿Cómo la había olvidado? Ella le había salvado cuando se perdió en el bosque a los cinco años. Entonces se rectificó ¿Niñita sosa y maltrecha? No, por supuesto que no, que blasfemia, era una belleza ya desde tan corta edad, inteligente y encantadora.

—Fui un estúpido ¿Cómo pude olvidarte, Merope? —preguntó sosteniéndola de las manos con fervor, queriendo besar cada parte de ella que tenía cerca. De hecho hizo ese mismo al instante. La besó en las mejillas, en la frente, en las manos, en el cuello y luego en los labios. La sintió temblar en sus brazos, la sintió completamente entregada en el beso, sus labios eran suaves y perfectos. Delineó el contorno de estos con su lengua y la estrechó con más fuerza incapaz de ocultar el deseo carnal que le despertaba.

Ella le apartó ante eso, roja y temblorosa.

—N-No…Tom…no…

—Te amo y tú me amas, déjame demostrártelo —pidió con pasión apenas contenida.

—Tus padres…que dirán…

—No importa lo que digan, es mi vida —rugió furioso solo de imaginarse que alguien la apartara de su lado. La cogió con fuerza y la besó demandante y furioso, celoso y posesivo — Vámonos, vámonos lejos de aquí —exigió cuando rompieron el beso para respirar.

Los ojos cándidos de ella brillaron de ilusión y al instante se ensombrecieron apenas.

— ¿Y Cecilia?

— ¿Quién es Cecilia? —preguntó sin interés — Vámonos, Merope, lejos de aquí. Empezaremos una nueva vida lejos de todos.

—Mi padre…

—Ni siquiera está aquí, no le necesitas, me tienes a mí. No te dejaré sola nunca.

Un nuevo beso selló el trato. Un poco de tinta y un pergamino agrietado pendió de la mesita mugrienta de una casucha abandonada con una breve despedida. Un escándalo se alzó con fuerza y una dolorosa humillación punzó en tres personas ante el escape de esos dos_ locos enamorados._

.

.

.

Apenas entendía la magia, no le importaba mucho de todas formas, era solamente un talento, un don más de su mujer, tan belleza y perfecta que parecía ser una diosa o una estrella luminosa. Vivían en una casita que apenas se mantenía en pie, vivían de un poco de dinero que apenas les alcanzaba, al menos eso era lo pensaban los vecinos. Por dentro todo era diferente, un movimiento delicado o brusco podía cambiarlo todo, Merope podía ser algo torpe a veces pero definitivamente a lo largo de los meses su puntería y su habilidad había mejorado. Tom a veces se sorprendía de lo que ese palito de madera podía hacer cuando destellaba, Merope a veces susurraba que antes era incapaz de lograr algo por mínimo que fuera, pero ahora todo era diferente.

—Es por ti —decía con más firmeza que antes — Es todo por ti, Tom. Tú me das fuerza, tú me haces _vivir_.

—Y tú a mí —era la respuesta que daba antes de besarla con ferocidad.

El deseo que le despertaba era tan intenso que apenas podía controlarse, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella, a donde fuera su recuerdo le acompañaba. A veces creía que no podría dar ningún paso si ella no lo quisiera, si no le diese permiso, cada latido, cada respiro, todo lo ordenaba ella, y era feliz con eso.

La casa por dentro se mantenía estable y cándida. Por fuera era algo que solo les importaban a los vecinos.

A él solo le importaba la felicidad de ella, que Merope estuviese bien, que fuese feliz con él. Quería que no se arrepintiera de dejar todo y seguirle.

A veces le llevaba flores.

A veces le sacaba a comer y veía con ojos furiosos a quienes la miraban y se burlaban.

¿Cómo podían esos seres inferiores entender su peculiar belleza?

Otras veces en la casa apartaba la mesa, prendía la radio y la arrastraba para un baile lleno de risas y anécdotas.

Muchas veces la besaba y besaba hasta que ella suspiraba y le dejaba ir más lejos que antes.

Y muy pocas veces la dejaba llorar, porque a veces ella lo hacía, lo miraba fijamente, sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, luego corría hacia la cama y se echaba a llorar amargamente. La calmaba, acariciaba su cabello, la abrazaba, le susurraba lindas palabras y cuando ella se tranquilizaba hacía la comida con un toque especial. Después bebía del preparado que ella le hacía especialmente para prevenir algún mal.

A veces habían días buenos o días malos en el trabajo; a veces ella estaba rabiosa y todo explotaba.

Eran humanos y debían aceptarse con todo y defectos. Tom buscaba consentirla y mimarla y sobretodo no dejar que ese don tan poco común, magia como lo llamaba ella, la trastornase. Merope le había contado que sus habilidades no eran demasiadas, que apenas estaba controlándolas y él temía que en un desesperado intento por llevar más lejos su avance pudiese lastimarse.

Y así era su vida, extraña, llevadera y feliz.

No le cansaba y tampoco le aburría.

Cada día era uno nuevo, cada sonrisa, cada suspiro, incluso cada berrinche era diferente, y cada breve pelea tenía su recompensa.

Como el que tuvieron seis meses después de casarse, él agitando los papeles que legalizaban el matrimonio, ella demasiado pura y vergonzosa para consumarlo. Las lágrimas de ella le suavizaron, la besó apenas y pretendió alejarse y darle su espacio pero ella se le colgó del cuello y le condujo a la cama. Aquella noche le hizo el amor por primera y última vez.

.

.

.

— ¿No vas a darme el preparado especial de tu familia? —preguntó extrañado.

A Merope le tembló el labio y las manos.

— ¿Merope?

—No…qui…quiero…no lo necesitas ya —dijo en voz baja esquivándole la mirada, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba desdichada — Te quiero lúcido para la noticia que te daré mañana.

— ¿Lúcido?

—Despejado.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el preparado ese con que esté lúcido? —inquirió sin entender —. Estoy lúcido —dijo frunciendo el ceño, algo pasaba. No tomó en cuenta que esa vez no se preocupó tanto porque como se estaba sintiendo su esposa, más bien se encontraba irritado porque ella pensara que algo andaba mal con él.

—Lo entenderás mañana, Tom —ella se le acercó y se quedó frente a él, poniendo las rodillas sobre el lustroso suelo. Tom estaba sentado en la cama y tuvo que bajar la mirada para observar impasible sus ojos oscuros. La mujer que amaba se alzó unos centímetros y le besó por iniciativa propia, nada le sorprendió más que eso, pero no se hizo de rogar. La sujetó de la estrecha cintura que se adivinaba bajo las ropas extrañas que siempre acostumbraba a utilizar, y la alzó del suelo alzándose él también en el proceso. Prácticamente la levantó unos centímetros mientras memorizaba sus besos y la empujó suavemente a la cama. Quería tocarla, sentirla, palparla, era un súbito deseo de posesión que estaba volviéndolo loco, como si quisiese asegurarse que no se desvanecería en la nada.

Al principio ella respondió con gusto a su invitación, incitándole con suaves y seductores movimientos, pero cuando él abrió la túnica y apartó el relicario familiar que estaba sobre la curvatura de sus senos para besarla con furor, ella se petrificó y rodó en la cama para alejarse rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Tuvo que controlarse para no gritar — ¿No quieres que te toque?

—Quiero…quiero…—ella pasó saliva y le miró, hubo un brillo de temor y desesperación en sus ojos — pero…pero…

—Pero ¿Qué? —exigió molesto.

— ¿Tú me amas, Tom? —la repentina pregunta en la que estaba vertida todos sus temores y pesadillas le hicieron comprender al instante. Ella tenía miedo, pensaba que iba a abandonarle.

Pero qué tontería ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Merope —contestó acercándose y alzando la mano que tenía la argolla matrimonial. Besó la punta de los dedos y con los labios le recorrió el brazo, un gesto íntimo que le encendió la sangre y le arrancó un suspiro de deseo a ella — Te amo, te lo he demostrado de una y mil formas ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No ves cómo me torturas?

— ¿Nunca me abandonarás?

—Pero que dices… ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Incluso aunque yo haya hecho una cosa horrible? ¿Verdad que nunca me dejarás Tom? ¿Verdad que siempre estarás a mi lado? —ella le apretó la mano con desesperación —Porque tú me amas, no me vas a abandonar.

—Te amo, te amo, Merope —insistió besándole en la sien — Te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado —las últimas palabras la relajaron pero a él le supieron tan vacías que tuvo que repetírselo internamente diez veces antes de convencerse de eso.

La Luna estaba en lo alto, lo veía a través de las cortinas corridas de la ventana. Era casi medianoche.

—Mañana…mañana todo será diferente —susurró su esposa — Mañana todo será como antes. Lo prometo, Tom.

—Mañana será entonces —y durmieron.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía perezoso y cansado, débil, como si le hubiesen absorbido la vida o algo más. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se sorprendió al notar que tenía un brazo sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, se levantó al instante golpeándose contra la pared. Estaba de espaldas, se relajó casi al instante, solo era Merope…

¿Merope? ¿Por qué…?

El grito de horror y asco pugnó por salir de su garganta pero se le trabó. ¿Dónde estaba la belleza de los últimos meses? Lo único que tenía en su cama era un esperpento, un intento de mujer de piel como muerto, pelo descuidado y rasgos deformes. Salió de la cama de un salto sintiéndose usado y sucio.

¿Qué había pasado? La vida de los últimos meses le pasó como un flash, lento y rápido.

La respuesta de esa locura le llegó allí nada más: magia.

El horror de ese nuevo descubrimiento le hizo trastabillar y golpearse contra la mesa, el ruido la despertó. Ella se alzó soñolienta y le sonrío, una sonrisa siniestra para Tom, sonrisa que se aguó cuando lo miró. Se alejó de la cama al instante, despierta y cautelosa.

Tom la observó con más repugnancia que antes. ¿Cómo rayos habría soportado besarla y todo? Era horrible, sin pizca de gracia, sin un cuerpo atrayente, sin nada bueno en general. La odió ¿Qué rayos le había hecho?

—Tom…

—Alejate, monstruo —siseó retrocediendo como podía. Tenía que encontrar la puerta.

— ¡No te vayas! —lloró ella desesperada y conmocionada al ver sus intenciones — ¡Lo prometiste!

— ¿Lo prometí? ¡¿Lo prometí?! —bramó iracundo y rabioso —. ¡Maldita fenómeno! ¡Bruja monstruosa! ¡El esclavo en el que me convertiste te prometió cursilería y media; yo no!

—Tom…por favor, por favor…

—Aléjate, le diré a todos, lo sabrán, te quemarán, bruja…

— ¡No puedes hacerlo!

— ¡Claro que puedo! —exclamó con triunfo alcanzado la manija y abriendo la puerta con violencia. Tenía que ser rápido, tenía que evitar las luces o alguna otra cosa que le hiciera.

— ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! —el grito los petrificó a ambos. La ventisca helada que entró por la puerta concordó perfectamente con el ánimo.

Tom retrocedió un paso, incrédulo, temeroso y confundido. La rabia y el odio se apagaron, parpadeó, la miró. Un segundo y luego dos. Las lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus labios se entreabrían dejando escapar sollozos.

Y sucedió, fue un segundo, o menos, un milisegundo tal vez, pero vio una sombra de la salvaje belleza que había visto durante unos meses, un resquicio del embrujo en el que había caído. Y eso le despertó de nuevo, la ira bulló con rabia arrasadora, no era amor, era solo la obsesión insana de ella, todo había sido falso, no solo su belleza también su aparente fragilidad, su inocencia e ingenuidad.

Era un monstruo.

Una bruja.

Le había hechizado.

—_Ese_ es tu problema —las palabras resultaron cortantes, frías y desapasionadas.

La dejó hecha un mar de llanto, se fue y no volvió. Se alejó y no se arrepintió.

Y ella murió bajo el clamor del cielo, bajo la intensa lluvia, en el último día del aquel año, dándole nombre al pequeño bebé que años más tarde se convertiría en el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Murió porque lo único que deseó, lo único que quiso más a que su vida y la de su hijo era al esposo que la abandonó.

Murió porque no deseaba nada.

Y no desear nada es no vivir.

.

* * *

Hi!

Bueno, me he inscrito a tantos retos por el simple placer del desafío que suponen :), esto me está despejando mucho y me está ayudando a salir del bloqueo de meses u.u. Y por supuesto este es uno de los retos, espero que os guste, he leído bastantes puntos de vista de Merope en cuanto a esa relación pero casi ninguno de Tom, pensé que podía hacer el intento y ver que salía.

Gracias por leer.

Bella.


End file.
